karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
???????
SOMETHINGS HAPPENED IN HERE SOMETHING DIDNT *ISIAHA IS ON LEVEL 3 THE LIL SHIT MADE MY FAVORITE PERSON DROP FUK U ISAIAH HOW DARE U MAKE HIM DROP HE'D STILL BE ON IT IF IT WASNT FOR YOU!!!! * PEOPLE DON'T DIE HERE THEY JUST POOF AWAY BECAUSE IT'S WHAT HAPPENED IN MY DREAM!!!! Everybody is coming in getting checked out. Everyone is going in the room ya got: *''The C.I King:'' KOBE *''The fun white girl:'' ASHLEY *''The quiet Black girl:'' CRYSTAL *''The one that leads the pack:'' TYLER *''The quiet good kid:'' MICHAEL *''The one and only Bri....:.BRI! *''The quiet not funny black boy that needs lessons from Tyler and Kobe: DON *''The rowdy black girl:'' DOMOINIQUE *''The kid who likes cars:'' Yusuf *''The kid who scares some people and is a funny kid:'' CHASE *''A thing that some how exist:'' ISAIAH All of them get point sheets All asked to get sighned in Mr. Priest: All of u need to get signed in Suddenly a line forms in front of Mr. Priest Mr. Priest:.......Well then Yusuf: *Grins* I don't need to get signed in! Tyler: Alright Now listen here! Isaiah gets a level 3 point sheet because some how he got on it... Tyler: Who gave him that...pffff he'll just drop any ways Isaiah: No I won't!!!!!! Anyways it's first period all r doing DLRs and Reading Kobe is trying to be funny by singing gay songs just to go to C.I Kobe: So cry if ya need to Mr. Priest: Kobe stop singing Kobe: *Singing another gay ass song* Mr. Priest: Kobe what did I just say Kobe' *Singing again* Mr. Priest: You know what your not funny so yeah nobody is laughing you are failing to make people laugh Clearly Mr. Priest does not see Crystal, Tyler and Bri laughing there asses off especially Isaiah. Kobe: Look Isaiah is laughing clearly your failing to see that I am funny Mr. Priest: Yeah whatever man just step to the door....MR BOYD YOU GOT A C.I COMING Kobe gets up and leaves swearing to himself. First period is over second period through third all go to the lab. Isaiah takes Tyler's computer Tyler gets mad and pushes Isaiah off the chair....but Tyler gets another chair because Isaiah's ass touched it. Tyler: I aint sitting in that chair it has the scrub disease on there...NOBODY SIT THERE! Isaiah is mad he tries to steal Crystals computer but Crystal gets there before him because Isaiah is slow as fuck! Isaiah eventually ends up with the slow computer...hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe that's what u deserve for stealing the kings computer....scrub hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe Anyways Tyler was singing Trap Queen to himself when suddenly.... Isaiah: SHUT UP TYLER YOU SUCK AT SINGING Tyler: What was that you dumb ass Scrub Trap Queen????!!!!! Ross: Tyler no... Isaiah shut up before I whoop your ass!!!!!! Miss Harris: Ross take care of a consequence!! Ross puts up a thumbs up because he don't give a fuck!!!!! It was lunch! All 3 of the rowdy girls at the round table!!!! Tyler and Chase together. Don and Crystal together. Yusuf and Isaiah together. Mike and Ross together. Kobe.....alone at a desk complaining he went back to C.I....the kid should stop getting them!!!!! Girls group was called all 3 of the rowdy girls left. Crystal did not want to go because...idk wanted to just stay with the boys!!!!!! Don was telling his shitty jokes to Crystal. Crystal faked laugh just to be nice. Until he was starting to get disgusting. Don: I saw Isaiah eat his own poop before in the bathroom Crystal:..................................*Awkwardly gets up and walks away with weird face* Isaiah bothering Tyler. Tyler: Leave me the fuck alone you dumb ass scrub!!!!! Isaiah: Hey Tyler blah blah blah blah Hey Tyler! Blah Blah Blah Blah Hey, hey Tyler!!!!!!!!....LUV ME!!!!! Tyler's had enough so he through a chair at Isaiah.....Isaiah poofs away. Everybody has WTF faces on.... Mr. Priest goes up to Tyler. he was expecting a C.I when really he got something even better Mr. Priest: You sir deserve breakfast at McDonalds and you starting now are on level 4!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miss Harris: *Happy crying* Tyler your the best!!!!! Your my favorite student Everybody else cheered at Tyler and were throwing him in the air......the only person who was not that happy was Yusuf because he has nobody to bother now! The staff came in and cheered him....that dumb ass principle was not happy but Tyler made her poof away so the staff made him the principle at joseph Academy. His brother joey got all the food he wanted. Kids got to go in other classes. Tyler played on his tablet. Most kids there were on levels 3, 4 or 5 so tons of people showed up for 3, 4. People loved Tyler for what he had done. Everybody at Joseph academy always gave him stuff.....basically money and food because his brother eats it all so he got amazing food. He made the computer he goes on his so nobody dared to go on it. Teachers got a break. Joseph Academy was filled with awesomeness. No school uniforms either yeah fuck yeah you could wear what ever ya want. he wore a tank top and shorts. Domoinique wore her tight pants and shirt. No uniform. THE END Category:If only this shit was real...FUK LIFE!!!!!!!!